Debt
by RavenHearts
Summary: First one, I don't own Baka and Test.
1. Chapter 1

Debt

Toshimitsu glared down at the sidewalk as if that would somehow give him the courage to talk to his crush. All he could ever seem to think about was Akihisa, even though they hadn't talked in months and the idiot never seemed to feel the same way.

Suddenly some shouts startled him out of his thoughts. A couple of curses, followed by a yelp echoed out of an alley. Toshimitsu peered across the dark road. _That yelp sounded like Akihisa…_

"No, _please _don't…" Akihisa started as he stared up at the boys who surrounded him.

"Shut up you little piece of trash!" one of the older boys shouted as he kicked Akihisa in the ribs causing him to whimper and curl his bruised and beaten body tighter together. The tattered remains of his clothes offered no protection from his tormentors or the cold. A man who he recognized as his landlord stood at the front of the crowd.

"Now Akihisa," he began," you know how this goes. Pay the money you owe, or my boys will take the money from you in a much less gentle way." One of them came forward brandishing a bat and grinning, causing Akihisa to shrink even more.

"I…I d-don't h-have any money." Akihisa stuttered.

"Well, that is a shame. Boys? How about a few broken bones this time."

The boy with the bat stepped forward and Akihisa threw his arms over his head, but the bat didn't hit him. After a few seconds he opened his eyes…and saw Toshimitsu Kubo standing in front of him.

"K-kubo?" he stammered breathlessly.

"Now, what seems to be the problem here?" his calm tone didn't match the dark glare in his eyes as he turned to look at the landlord.

"This WORTHLESS little brat refuses to pay what he owes! I will not allow this _filth _to continue squatting on my property until he can pay his debt!" The mans anger turns to nervousness as his thugs slink off. Many are C and D students back at the academy and don't want trouble with class A. Only the boy with the bat and the one who had kicked Akihisa remain.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue. It might get unpleasant if you do." Toshimitsu calmly stated.

Sweat started to gather on the fat mans face. He glanced around, and realized he was alone.

"Fine! Fine. Do what you want with the boy just get him off my property. I'll send his stuff to the school." He waddled away muttering angrily.

Toshimitsu turned around to look at his Akihisa. As soon as he saw him, he froze. The boy's beautiful brown hair was a mess, only shreds of his shirt could be found scattered around him, his pants were now shorts, his shoes were missing, and everywhere he looked he saw fresh bruises, bleeding cuts, and old scars.

His first thought was to go strangle that idiot landlord, but then he looked at Akihisa's face. His eyes were wide with fear and his teeth were chattering. He was Kubo's first priority.

Kubo crouched down and reached out to comfort Akihisa but the brown haired boy flinched away whimpering, his eyes tightly shut.

"Aki…" Kubo's whisper was deep and full of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Debt Ch. 2

Akihisa:

_That was an amazing dream. _Akihisa thought as he shifted his head on the pillow.

_In the dream, after Toshimitsu Kubo rescued me from my landlord, he gathered me into his arms and carried me away from my debt. In the dream, the taller boy muttered diabolical plans of what he wanted to do to that landlord for touching HIS Aki. When I tried to giggle at one of his more interesting ideas it turned into a gasp of pain drawing concerned looks from Kubo._

_ In the dream Kubo laid me down on a strange bed then brushed his lips gently across mine and quietly left._

Then, when Akihisa woke up in a strange bed with screaming pain inside his chest, he realized it wasn't a dream.

_Did Kubo really kiss me? _Before he could process that thought something else distracted him.

"Where are my clothes?" he gasped. He tried to sit up and ended up clutching his ribs as the pain increased. Steady hands help him to lay back down against the pillows. He looks up and sees his rescuer causing his blush to return.

Kubo:

Kubo was sitting in a chair next to the bed that held the sleeping Akihisa. It had been hours since the doctor left but he still couldn't convince himself to leave Aki alone.

What had remained of his clothes had been thrown out so all that was covering Akihisa's fragile, thin body was a group of bandages over his broken ribs and the blankets that Kubo had carefully tucked around him.

His thoughts moved to how beautiful Akihisa's body is, but before he could be tempted to move the blankets for a better view, the smaller boy's eyes opened.

At first Akihisa's beautiful face scrunched up in thought. Then suddenly his eyes grew wide and he struggled to sit up. He squeaked out, "Where are my clothes?" as Kubo gently helped him lay back down.

"Relax." Kubo murmured as a blush spread across Akihisa's face. "The doctor removed them when he examined you."

Akihisa grew even paler than normal.

"I can't afford…"

"Don't worry," Kubo interrupted, "I paid for it."

Akihisa didn't look comforted by that. "What do I owe you?"

"You're my friend, Aki, you don't owe me anything."

Akihisa:

Akihisa looked up at Kubo and smiled, but he didn't believe him.

_Even if he doesn't realize it yet, _he thought, _I owe him a debt and, eventually, he will want me to pay up._

He felt a slight shiver of fear slide through him as he started to slide back into unconsciousness, but still…

"Kubo?" he whispered.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I wish you hadn't stopped at a kiss." He murmured as his eyes closed.


End file.
